Dragones
by Lily Simpson
Summary: Los dragones esconden más secretos de lo que cualquier mago imagina. Eso es algo que Charlie Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Rolf Scamander y Hagrid saben muy bien. Hoy Charlie Weasley [Regalo para Mirkran]


**_Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK._

 _Este fic va dedicado a **Mirkran** por su cumpleaños que fue hace algunos días. ¡Muchas felicidades! Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en tu día y también espero que te guste este regalo, el cual está basado en tu petición número 5 :D_

 _Este es el primer capítulo de la historia. Que lo disfrutes :D_

* * *

Charlie Weasley es un chico pelirrojo y de ojos azules, alto y muy fuerte, guapo y muy popular entre las chicas. Cursa el sexto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Tiene una linda familia y una bonita casa ubicada a las afueras del pueblo muggle _Ottery St. Catchpole_ y que todos conocen como _"La Madriguera"_. Sus padres y sus hermanos son su tesoro más preciado y siempre ha admirado el trabajo de su padre, así como la comida tan exquisita que prepara su madre.

Por alguna razón que aún no comprende, algunos de sus conocidos creen que seguirá los pasos de su hermano Bill y se convertirá en un rompedor de maldiciones, pero se equivocan. Porque aunque admira la forma en la que Bill ya puede descifrar antiguos jeroglíficos, la soltura con la que maneja la varita a la hora de defenderse de alguna maldición, la memoria tan increíble que tiene para memorizar cada encantamiento y cada símbolo antiguo, el talento que ha adquirido en estos años para preparar pociones y brebajes sumamente complicados que sirven como remedio contra venenos y hechizos muy extraños; sin mencionar la diplomacia tan grande que tiene y que sin duda le servirá a la hora de dialogar con los duendes de Gringotts, él ya tiene otro sueño.

Un sueño que incluye estudiar dragones de todos los colores y tamaños, su anatomía, su alimentación, su reproducción, sus enfermedades, los remedios para curarlos, la forma de protegerlos; un sueño que implica ver tierras lejanas y para la mayoría hostiles, uno que implica no tener miedo a las alturas y tener un espíritu aventurero. Un sueño en el que se requiere conseguir si o si los EXTASIS de Herbología, Pociones, Encantamientos y sobre todo, el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Pues cada una de estas asignaturas es indispensable para entrar a la _Escuela de_ _Dragones y otras Criaturas Mágicas_ , que se ubica en Rumania, lugar donde se encuentran las reservas más grandes de dragones del mundo.

Esa escuela que Charlie ha soñado con conocer desde aquel día, hace dos años ya, cuando empezó a leer folletos para ver qué carrera iba a estudiar. Ese día cuando su sueño terminó de adquirir forma y tomó un rumbo definido al ver aquel fascículo que invitaba a los jóvenes que como él estuvieran interesados en aprender más de criaturas mágicas como dragones, unicornios, bicornios, hipogrifos, grifos, hidras, hipocampos, mantícoras, quimeras y serpientes marinas a inscribirse en la carrera de Magizoología. _"La carrera donde los jóvenes podrán estudiar a profundidad a los dragones y a todas esas increíbles criaturas que por siglos han sido consideradas por los muggles como parte de leyendas y relatos míticos debido a su majestuosidad y a todos los misterios que esconden"._ Decía la introducción del artículo que desde ese momento capto toda su atención y que lo hizo sentir una emoción que no había experimentado nunca.

Charlie recuerda que siguió leyendo el folleto y no lo tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber que Magizoología era su profesión ideal, pues además de que podría ver y convivir de cerca con esas criaturas que tanto lo habían fascinado desde que era pequeño, también obtendría la posibilidad de especializarse como un _"Domador de Dragones"_ que para felicidad del pelirrojo, era una de las múltiples ramas que ofrecía el convertirse en un Magizoologo.

Pero también descubrió que para poder ser un Domador de Dragones, antes tendría que estudiar a todas las criaturas que la escuela manejaba, el cual por cierto, era un requisito obligatorio si quería especializarse en alguna de las múltiples áreas. Cosa que no sería fácil, sin mencionar que tendría que aprender muchas cosas, ya que llevaría materias que parecían (y de hecho lo eran) muy difíciles.

Cursaría por ejemplo una materia que se llamaba _"Anatomía"_ la cual le ayudaría a saber cómo son los cuerpos de los dragones (y los de las otras criaturas mágicas que el programa de la escuela contemplaba), cuántos huesos tienen, como funciona su organismo, cuál es el mecanismo que hace que sus cuerpos puedan elevarse, etc. También le darían clases de una materia que los muggles llaman _"Biología"_ , que por lo que había leído en el folleto, es la ciencia que estudia a los seres vivos, su origen y su evolución.

Así también, llevaría una asignatura llamada _"Ecología"_ , materia en la que vería como los dragones y el resto de los seres mágicos conviven entre sí y con el entorno que los rodea.

Igualmente, tendría otra clase que se llamaba _"Geografía"_ en donde aprendería cuáles son los lugares en donde hay mayor concentración de dragones, unicornios y demás seres, así como las condiciones del ambiente y del clima; sin mencionar que también tendría que cursar una materia llamada _"Seguridad Mágica"_ , la cual le enseñaría como defenderse y protegerse de los peligros y riesgos que puede conllevar el estar cerca de esas criaturas.

Riesgos que el pelirrojo conoce muy bien y que a pesar de lo que dice su madre no lo amedrentan en lo absoluto. Porque aunque entiende muy bien que su futura profesión está llena de peligros, también sabe que los dragones le producen una fascinación contra la que no puede luchar y que lo motiva cada día a seguir adelante. Además sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que su madre ceda y acepte que su decisión es definitiva.

Lo bueno de todo, es que a pesar de que Molly aún no está muy de acuerdo con la idea de que su "bebé" se convertirá en un Domador de Dragones, el resto de su familia lo apoya incondicionalmente. Incluyéndola a ella, si a ella, porque si, porque los dragones no son lo único que existe en la vida de Charlie Weasley, son una parte, si, más no lo son todo. Pues hay una parte de su mente y de su corazón que solo le pertenecen a ella, a esa chica alegre, extrovertida, carismática, risueña y sobre todo muy audaz. A esa chica torpe y de cabello rosa, perseverante y escandalosa. A ella, a Nymphadora Tonks, la chica de la que ha estado perdidamente enamorado desde segundo año y con quien lleva saliendo casi tres meses y medio.

Es a ella, a Tonks, (nunca Nymphadora) a quien su corazón le pertenece. A ella, quién siempre logra sacarle una sonrisa y que invariablemente lo apoya durante los partidos. A ella que lo ayuda a estudiar y a investigar más sobre los dragones en sus ratos libres en la biblioteca. A ella que le ha explicado de que van esas materias que mencionaba el folleto y de las cuales Charlie nada sabía. A esa chica con quien comparte sus sueños y sus anhelos y a quién le ha prometido que algún día encontrará al misterioso **_Dragón Marsupial_ ,** el cual es una especie tan rara que incluso se piensa que está extinto.

Pero que a pesar de todo, Charlie está seguro de que un día encontrará, porque sabe que ese dragón existe. Lo sabe porque Tonks se lo ha dicho, y sobre todo, lo sabe porque cree en la magia, en esa magia que siente cuando se encuentra con ella después de clases y en esa, ¿cómo dice Tonks?, así, electricidad que recorre su cuerpo cuando se besan y en la chispa que inunda el ambiente cuando ríen juntos en la biblioteca mientras repasan todo lo que el pelirrojo recuerda sobre las diferentes especies de dragones.

Y es gracias a esa magia que Charlie Weasley no tiene miedo del futuro ni de la distancia. Porque sabe que aunque él se vaya a Rumania y Tonks a la Academia de Aurores, la conexión que existe entre los dos los mantendrá unidos sin importar lo que suceda. Porque así como sabe que los dragones son criaturas únicas y misteriosas, sabe que el amor que hay entre ellos nunca terminará.

* * *

 ** _Dragón Marsupial:_** Especie no muy común, solo residen en Australia. Sus patas traseras tienen una fuerza y agilidad impecables, su aspecto es muy parecido al de un canguro, solo usa sus patas delanteras a la hora de apoyarse o descansar, ya que son mucho menores y no pueden usarlas demasiado. Su cola es fuerte aunque flexible a la vez, y su mayor arma

 **N/A:** _El resto de los capítulos los subiré cuando pueda. Así que nos leemos pronto._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
